Love Between Two Worlds
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Before the final fight, Kid and Serge have a small talk and clear up some things. [Kirge, Serge&Kid] [PG for Kid's mouth] [Oneshot]


A/N: Hi again!  Well, I have a new video game obsession: Chrono Cross!  Yup, that's right!  However, I'm still on the first disc, so I don't know what all happens.  PLEASE DON'T TELL ME!  This is one of the FEW games that I haven't had the ending ruined for me, and I would like to keep it that way.  Anyway, I started playing early January, and I just love Kid (she's so cool! ), and I started to take a liking to Kid/Serge.  Sorry to Serge/Leena and Kid/Korcha fans out there.  If you don't like Kid/Serge, don't read.  The inspiration for this fic came from a picture I saw on Icy Brian's (my new favorite website), and I hope you all like it.  If this doesn't even HAVE a CHANCE of happening in the game, then pretend it's an AU, ok?  Thanks! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, which belongs to SquareSoft, or the picture "Love Between Two Worlds", which belongs to the artist of whom I do not know.

Enjoy!

Love Between Two Worlds

Kid sighed angrily and stomped onto the white pristine sand and plopped down.  She unsheathed her dagger and placed the sheath down beside her as she examined the gleaming blade.  She gripped its leather hilt tightly in her left hand as she looked out onto the ocean, a scowl on her face.  Tears began to sting her eyes, and she gritted her teeth, refusing to let them spill down her cheeks.  A small breeze slowly blew, and she blinked her eyes a couple of times to not only keep the sand away but to push her tears back.  She propped her knees up, almost bringing them to her chest, and she wrapped her arms loosely around them, still holding onto her dagger as she continued to stare out at the deep blue abyss. 

Serge watched all of this with a sorrowful tint to his cerulean blue eyes as a small frown formed on his face.  He hated to see her in such pain and to not only know what was causing it but also not to know how to end it.  He slowly followed her and stopped just behind her.  He cleared his throat softly, just loud enough so she knew he was there.  "Kid?" he asked.  She instantly froze and turned her head and saw him.  He faintly smiled, hoping the kind gesture would cheer her up.  She offered him a half-smile in return, before quickly going back to gazing at the ocean.

"Oi!  Hey Serge!  Help yourself to a seat," she replied, her voice stripped of its usual joy, still not looking at him.  He frowned again, but did sit next to her.  She looked down at her hands as he stared at her.  An uncomfortable silence formed between them, and Serge struggled to find some way to break it.  He rested his elbow on his knee as he continued to think.  Seagulls chirped from overhead as they flew in the clear sky, the waves came crashing onto the shore in a steady rhythm, and the golden sun shone its rays, warming them.

He looked at her hopefully.  "It's beautiful out here…" he said, breaking the silence finally.  It was all he could come up to say.  He instantly regretted it.  _Damn, that was so stupid…_ his hissed mentally.  She didn't respond, however.  She didn't even laughed at his awful attempts to make conversation; she didn't even look up to see him.  All she did was keep her eyes on her hands, struggling to hold her emotions together.  Serge looked out at the ocean, admiring the calming beauty it had.  Too bad things couldn't be as calm, as beautiful, or as constant as the ocean's waves.  He took a deep breath and looked at her again.  "Kid?… Are you…okay?" he asked, his voice gentle and soothing.

She picked up her head at that and glared at him definitely.  "Of course, damnit!  Why the hell would you think I wasn't?!?" she snapped, her tone harsher than what she had meant to use.  And Serge knew it too.  He could see the tears welling in her eyes, no matter how hard to was trying to push them back. 

"Kid, you can tell me… We-We're friends," he tried again.  For a second longer, she glared at him, but then turned and looked at the ocean, a small frown on her face.

_Is that ALL we are?…_ she thought sadly, thinking back on their adventure.  Could she trust him AND herself enough to tell him?  To ask him?  The silence once again resurfaced, as Kid sat there thinking and Serge looked at her almost pleadingly, waiting for her; this time, he didn't know how to break it.

"…You're going back to your world, aren't you?…" she asked, catching him off-guard from speaking so suddenly.  Her voice was dull and sounded more like a statement than a question as she looked back down at her hands. 

He blinked in shock, not expecting this question of all questions and began to ponder it.  The battle with Lynx was over, so there really was no reason for him to stay, yet…  He nodded as he looked to her.  "Yes… Lynx is now dead, so…" his voice trailed off.  She nodded.

"Yeah, thought so…"  She gulped hard.  She was afraid of this.  Ever since she found out of his origin, she was afraid of this happening.  She should have known that this would happen, but she just hoped…  "Are you ever coming back?…"

He wanted to scream out yes, but he knew he shouldn't.  What if something happened, and he couldn't?  He couldn't lie to her.  "I don't know," he admitted.  She merely nodded and looked out at the ocean again.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.  Maybe two, maybe three, maybe even five, but it didn't mattered.  Time seemed to stand still here at Opassa Beach.  Kid smirked slightly.  "You like Leena, don't ya?"

"What?" Serge asked, snapping out of his daze.

She turned and looked at him before repeating her question.  "It's okay.  I know you do," she said, before looking back at the ocean.  Upon her face was a small, barely noticeable smile, as if she was her cheerful self.  However, her blue eyes gave her away.  They were still filled with tears, if one looked closely.

"Well, she is my friend," Serge answered.  "I've known her since I was a kid." 

"Don't mess around me with Serge, or I'll-"

"You're kick my sorry arse so hard I'll kiss the moons," he finished, chuckling with a smile.  She smiled back and laughed lightly. 

"Damn right."  The two laughed a little more, before it died away.  "…Serge?"

"Hm?"

"…Is Leena your girl?"

"My what?"

"You know, your girl.  The one you take care of, the one you always hang out with, the one you…love."

"Oh," he said simply, before looking off, getting deep in his thoughts. 

_The one you take care of…_  He thought of when she was sick from Hydra poisoning.  How he feverishly looked for a Hydra, not even staying too long at his home to say nothing more to his own mother except hi.  How he relieved he was when Doc said that she'd be okay.  How he gently watched over her for half the night, after she had fallen asleep, just to make SURE she was alright. 

_The one you always hang out with…_  His mind went back to all the times they spent together looking for Lynx.  Until Lynx switched bodies with him, he was never separated from her.  He remembered how that was the one thing he missed while he was in Lynx's body, spending time with her. 

_The one you…love…_  He thought about that.  Did he love her?  Or did he love Leena?  He thought he did, but, something happened to him when he held hands with Kid while she was sick.  It seemed like nothing else was real except for Kid and that room, with them holding hands.  Not even Leena was real at that moment.  When Lynx stole his body, all he could do was dream about her, yearn to hold her, pray to see her again.  And when she attacked him…it was the most painful of all wounds.  He care about her so much, was it love? 

_I guess I do love her,_ he thought.  _No!  Wait!  I DO!  I DO love Kid!  Why didn't I know this before?… I guess I loved her so much, I felt like I DIDN'T have to think about it…_  He smiled and sat up a little, then he leaned slightly over to her.  "I DID love Leena…" he finally answered.  She turned to look at him quickly, then slowly nodded.

"I see," she responded, looking out to the blue waters.

"…But I LOVE you…" he finished.  Her bright blue eyes widen in shock as she turned to look at him.

"Wh-What?" she asked, so shocked, her voice was almost caught in her throat. 

A faint blush formed upon Serge's cheeks as he looked into her eyes, but he shoved it away.  "I love you Kid.  I know that now.  It just…I guess it felt to natural to love you, that I never gave it much thought…" he explained, looking at her, half afraid she might kick him in the groin again as she did when he told her not to marry Korcha, and half afraid she might turn him away. 

Kid searched his face and eyes for any signs that he might be lying to her, but couldn't find any.  With all her years on the street, she had gotten the knack to read people well.  Dragon Gods only knew how many times she used that skill.  _Wait a minute…this is Serge we're talking about here!  He wouldn't tell a bloody lie anymore than Riddel would become a bloomin' stripper!_  Her pink lips curled up into a smile as she looked at him.  "You know what Serge?"

"What?"

Her smile grew slightly, and he noticed her tears were gone.  She then laughed.  "You've gotten bloody romantic since I last talked to ya!"  His face seemed to fall at that.  "Oi!  Serge!  Chin up, mate!  I was only pulling yer leg!  The truth is…"

Excitement built up within him.  "Yes?…"

She looked down, a faint pink blush spreading across her cheeks.  "…I love ya too mate…"  Serge gaped in shock at her confession, not moving otherwise or saying a word, neither did Kid.  He couldn't believe she said it.  Sure, he had hoped and thought she did, he never expected for her to actually SAY it.  She was always so strong and proud, but he knew half the time, it was an act, yet he also knew that she didn't break her act for hardly ANYTHING. 

_Someone pinch me!_ he thought, gleefully smiling at the news.  _She loves me!  She loves me!  She loves ME!_  He was so happy, he thought nothing could destroy him now.  Not even the Time Devour.  Hell, he felt like that he could take on a hundred Time Devours all at once, he was feeling so good!  However, Kid wasn't as cheerful with his silence and looked at him warily.

"Eh…Serge?…Mate, ya alright?…" she asked, a little disturbed that he would be THIS quiet.  Suddenly, he snapped out of his daze and smiled brightly at her.

"I'm great!  This is the best I've ever been!" 

She returned his smile, and without even realizing it, the two began to lean in close to each other.  They closed their eyes and shared their first kiss.  At first, it started simple and sweet, then Kid licked his soft lips, asking for permission to enter, and Serge was more than happy to consent.  Their tongues gently coiled around each other as they tasted one another, their hearts pounding with a new emotion.  After a few more tender moments, they broke away and looked into each other's blue eyes. 

They were two different shades of blue.  Two different skies… Two different worlds.

And one love that bounded them together.

The two young lovers embraced each other, neither speaking a word, as they both knew now of the other's love for them.  There was no more worry about them forgetting one another.  They knew their love would survive, even if it was a love between two worlds.

END 


End file.
